Second Chance
by 30Mak30
Summary: DJ, Gwen, Cody, and Noah are sent back in time to the start of TDWT to fix their problems. Will they fix everything, or just make it worse? (not updating, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm 30Mak30 and this is my very first fanfic. Please add flames, I need to learn. Second Chance is about DJ, Gwen, Cody, and Noah traveling back through time to the beginning of TDWT. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"I can't believe the season is over!" DJ and Noah were discussing TDWT in the hot tub.

"I'm just happy that eel Alejandro didn't win."

"And that we didn't get crushed by those lava rocks!"

"So true."

"Hey guys!" It was Gwen. "You don't mind if I join you, or do you hate me like the rest of the cast?"

"Why would we hate you?" said DJ.

"Uh because she's a home wrecking cheating little..." DJ elbowed him "OW! I was just speaking the truth!"

"Thanks DJ, you're so sweet."

"No problem."

Bridgette rushed by, she seemed anxious and in a hurry.

"Hey Bridge!" said DJ "How about you join us?"

"No thanks, I got to go." There was a nervous expression on her face.

"Is there something wrong? You can always tell me."

"Nothing is going on with me and Geoff!"

"But I didn't ask about Geoff. What's on your arm?" There seemed to be a bruise on her upper right forearm.

"Bridgette! I'm waiting!" Geoff was calling her. His voice was harsh.

"It's nothing. I got to go." Bridgette started to leave.

"Bridge..." Bridgette turned around and looked DJ right in the eyes. A look of fear. Then she walked away.

"What was that all about?" said Gwen.

"You like her!"

"What? No! We're just friends! If I liked her I wouldn't have set her up with Geoff.

"Whatever you say big guy."

**All you Cody lovers don't worry. He'll be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Thanks for all the great reviews! A few of you guessed a bit of this chapter,**

**but you'll have to read it to find out.** **For all the Gwen lovers/haters there is a poll on who I should put her with on my channel. If you have any suggestions on further chapters, I need them!**

Chapter 2

"Ugh. Hey guys." Cody plopped in the hot tub.

"Hey Cody!" Gwen said "What's up? You seem depressed."

"Well... it's nothing"

"Come on Cody! Spill the beans." Gwen said as she was giving him her puppy dog face. She uses that to get Cody to do her bidding.

"The truth is...that I miss Sierra obsessing over me."

"You miss her stalking your every move, just waiting till you fall asleep?" Noah said in his sarcastic tone.

"Yeah I do. She's all depressed because I told her that I just wanted to be friends. I even saw cuts on her wrist!"

"Cody, I think it's just your conscience feeling guilty. You're to sweet to know one of your friends is hurting. So you're blaming it on yourself." Gwen explained.

"Sweet enough to be your boyfriend?" Cody exclaimed.

"No, I'm going out with Duncan remember?"

"Yeah I can't forget." Cody murmured under his breathe.

A loud siren went off. An ambulance and a police car came driving through Casa de Losers. "What's going on?" DJ said as he got out of the hot tub to see. There were a few people pulling someone out of the building in handcuffs. Then DJ knew who it was. He ran over to the stretcher being pulled out and heard the criminal say

"She deserved it! That cheating wh***! Never again will my heart be broken!"

DJ turned to see a pale face on the stretcher. "Bridgette... no. Are you ok? What did he do to you?"

Faintly she said "Geoff...why? DJ help me."

DJ turned to the ambulance attendant. "Will she be ok?"

"I'm afraid not. Knife wounds to the liver. I don't think she'll make it."

"No..." DJ said as they pulled Bridgette in the ambulance.

DJ turned around and headed back to the hot tub. His head was down and tears fell from his eyes. DJ tripped and hit a lime green button on the hot tub. Something flashed.

"What was that?" Gwen screamed. "Wait what's happening!" The whole hot tub started spinning, and it looked like a wormhole was surrounding them.

"MAMA!" cried DJ.

"NOOO!" Gwen screamed.

" I LOVE YOU GWEN!" Cody yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Noah cried.

Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well so far Trent is winning in the poll race, and if he does win he'll come in the middle of the story. This will probably be the last short chapter for a while, I think. It may take longer to update from now on, but don't worry.**

Chapter 3

"AAHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

"Guys? GUYS!" It was Tyler "What are you screaming about?" They were all in regular clothes and seamed to on a bus in Ontario.

"Where are we?" said Gwen.

"On the bus to TDWT... where have you been?" Tyler replied.

"That's impossible! DJ, Noah, Cody, and I were just at Playa de Losers in a hot tub when DJ hit a button and everything was spinning and we all screamed and everything went black!" Gwen was catching her breath.

"You must have had one crazy dream." said Tyler as he turned back around.

"Is this a joke?" Noah asked.

"Must be." replied Cody.

"If it was a joke, then why is Bridgette right there?" DJ stated.

"They played us, just face it. The whole 'back in time' trick."

"Sorry Noah, but there's one problem with your theory. Look!" Gwen said as the TDWT airplane came into view. The airplane was destroyed by Sierra during the season.

"No way. Just wait 'till they cave in." Noah said, but he really started to believe that they were sent back in time.

"This can't be happening!"Gwen said.

"Mama always told me 'There isn't a problem you can't fix.' Maybe we were sent back in time to fix all of our troubles caused by TDWT. Cody with Sierra, me with Bridgette, Gwen with Duncan and Courtney, and Noah with..."

"Taking down that eel Alejandro."

The bus stopped and Chris climbed on board and sang. "Welcome to Total Drama Woorrrlllddd Toooouuuuuurrrr"

**Really short chapter. Sorry!** **Trust me, the worst is over and we'll split up the cast mates and follow one at a time per episode. So that means 4 chapters per episode.** **UGH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I'm so late on the update, we got a new computer and it took a while to set up. I'm gonna close the pole in a few days, so hurry up and vote! Oh and if there is any misunderstandings of any of the sayings that I put down, ask somebody from Massachusetts to translate. I am NOT rewriting the songs. They stay the same.**

Chapter 4

"What should we do?" said Gwen.

"I say we split up." Noah added.  
"Good idea,' said DJ "But we should help each other out just in case if anything happens. Who agrees?" They all raised their hand.

"Alright cast! You all will get off the bus and I'll introduce you." Chris explained.

"To who yo?" Ezekiel asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the millions of Total Drama fans? Just a thought." Chris sarcastically said while walking off the bus. Everyone on the bus followed.

_Wait a second, doesn't Bridgette fall and Alejandro flirt with her? Maybe if I stop Bridgette from falling for Alejandro, her and Geoff will never fight and she will be ok! I got to catch her._ DJ thought. He got off the bus and stood next to the door.

"And here comes Tyler!" Chris said as Tyler tripped "Cohost of the Total Drama Aftermath Bridgette!"

"Woah!" Bridgette tripped, but DJ caught her in midair. "Thanks DJ."

"No problem." DJ and Bridgette stared at each other for a moment until Bridgette said

"Um, could you put me down?"

"Sure, yeah." DJ said as he snapped back into reality and put her down.

"Here is the sugar addicted, 16 Total Drama blog owning Sierra!" Chris introduced.

"Oh my god I can't believe I'm here and look it's Bridgette and Duncan and… *Heavy Breathing* Anyone got a paper bag I can breathe into?" Sierra exclaimed. "OMG! It's Cody! I've been dreaming of this day, except,"

"I didn't have a shirt on?" Cody interrupted.

"Well, yeah! You knew what I was going to say! I here wedding bells!"

"Oh God." Cody replied.

"All aboard!" Chris yelled. They all got on and Chris gave them a tour of the jet. "And this is the lunch room."

"Excuse me, but I'd like to express some concern about the safety of our plane." Courtney said. A piece of the plane fall off and a raccoon came out.

"WHAT! I can't do this. Call a cab! Call the Navy! Call my mom!" Owen was freaking out, he did have a fear of flying.

While that was going on, Noah thought of a plan. _Heather won this season right? All I have to do is make an alliance with her and go to the end! _He looked over at Heather. She was angrily staring at Alejandro. "Hey Heather, you shouldn't trust that Alejandro guy. I don't like him."

"You to? Good." She replied.

"Maybe we should form an alliance to take him down!"

"Yeah, yeah we should!" she said.

"All righty then! Since Owen and Zeke are taken care of, we can all go to the dining area and wait for lift off." Chris said. Owen was unconscious and Zeke was kicked off the plane. Everybody sat down.

"Bridge! Over here!" DJ called. He saved a seat for her. The plane moved. But instead of Bridgette falling into Alejandro's lap, Lindsey did.

"Senorita? Are you ok? " He said.

"I'm in heaven Jalapeño." She replied.

"It's Alejandro."

"Ok Alepedro!"

Ding Ding. Chris came out and said " That means it's time to sing!"

"But what are we supposed to sing?" Courtney said.

" I don't know. Make it up, makes the show more interesting."

They sang Come Fly With Us.

Gwen walked over to Duncan. "Hey."

"Hey." He said. They looked right in the eyes. A complete connection. But then, Courtney walked over to Duncan and kissed him. "Hey babe! What's up!" he said.

Gwen felt a bit disappointed that Duncan still had a spark for Courtney.

"Babe could you go get me a water?" Duncan said to Courtney.

"Sure honey be right back."

"I need to ask you something." Gwen said. The whole plane shook.

"We're here! Welcome to Egypt!"

**I have been thinking of a good story line with Trent and Gwen, it will be interesting. See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so busy lately; I will try my best to update sooner. Here it is Chapter 5! BTW If I'm gonna have Gwen with Trent; I will have her voted off early, sorry.**

"Welcome to Egypt!" Chris said "Now if you all will step outside to the starting line, we will start the first challenge." Everyone walked outside to the line.

_Maybe Duncan still likes Courtney? No, he loves me right? I'll have to see. _Gwen thought.

"I call this challenge Pyramid Over – Under. You will have to travel either over the pyramid or through it." Chris explained. "Ready? Set? G…"

"WAIT UP EH!" Ezekiel started to dash from the plane towards the others. Chris had an annoyed expression on his face.

"How did you get back on the plane? I thought I left you back on the runway in Canada!" Chris yelled.

"I jumped into the cargo hold yo." He replied.

"Impressive, I guess I'll make an exception. Where was I? Oh yeah. GO!" They all took off in different directions.

"Hey Bridge! I think we should go in the pyramid." DJ said, trying to keep Bridgette away from Alejandro.

"Ok, sure!" she replied. Everyone but Gwen, Alejandro, Lindsey, Duncan, Courtney, and Tyler went in.

"He's like a Billy goat! The most beautiful one there is." Lindsey was drooling over Alejandro.

"Don't fret Lindsey; I'll take you to the other side." Alejandro said as he took Lindsey's hand.

"Wait Lindsey! I can be a Billy goat too! Mahhh OUCH WOAH!" Tyler tried to get her attention, but failed and fell down the pyramid.

"Ok Duncan, you and will be tied to this rope and we'll climb up. I leaned that when I was becoming a CIT." Courtney said.

"Hey Duncan!" Gwen said "Courtney. Can I go with you?"

"Sure!" Duncan said smiling.

"I guess so, it might help." Courtney said.

**Meanwhile…**

"Just great, Chris forgot to tell us that there were 3 paths!" Harold said.

"Oh well, I'm going this way come on Bridgette." DJ said. They ran down the middle entrance.

"Oh! Oh! I know! If you lick your finger and feel where the wind is, that's the exit." Izzy licked her finger. "Mmm the sand is crunchy! Harold give me your finger!"

"Don't do it Harold! You'll catch a case of the crazies!" Leshawna said. She took Harold and followed DJ and Bridgette.

"Heather, which way should we go?" said Noah.

"I say we go where Sierra and Cody go, we need more people in our alliance." Heather replied.

"Good idea." Noah said. He knew Cody would help him if Heather turned on them.

"Sierra, Cody. Where do you think we should go?" Heather said.

"Um IDK. What do you think Codykinz?" Sierra said.

"I say we go to the right side. Let's go!" Cody said. They left.

"Come on Owen! Let's go to the left." Izzy commanded.

"Anything for you Iz." Owen and Izzy left.

"Woah Eh. Is that a speaker?" Ezekiel said. He poked it "Hello? Is anyone there Eh?" A pile of rags landed on him.

**Back to the others…**

"What a creepy tomb. I hope we get out of this soon." said Bridgette.

"Yeah me too. Hey I need to tell you something." DJ said.

"What?"

"I don't trust that Alejandro guy; he's tricking all the girls, like Justin did in TDA."

"Wait up!" It was Leshawna and Harold. They caught up to them and saw a light.

"The exit! Finally!" Harold said as all 4 of them started to run towards the light. They made it out and got placed on the golden carpet. Then Lindsey stepped down and went with them too. Alejandro, Noah, Izzy, Tyler, and Owen went to the blue mat. Finally Sierra, Cody and Heather were on the pink mat. Then they heard Gwen and Courtney fighting.

"Well if you weren't slouching maybe I wouldn't be complaining!" Courtney yelled.

"Well excuse me! At least Duncan actually loves me!" Gwen screamed back not realizing what she said. She quickly covered her mouth.

"WHAT? DUNCAN! WE'RE THROUGH!" Courtney untied herself and stomped down the pyramid.

"GWEN! I never said I loved you! Why did you do that? I hate you! I QUIT!" Duncan screamed.

"NO! DUNCAN DON'T I CAN EXPLAIN!" Gwen said.

"Then explain." he said.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me."

"Goodbye!" he screamed as he walked on the plane.

"YOU'RE SO GONE!" Courtney screamed and tried to attack, but was held back by DJ and Bridgette.

"My life is ruined." Gwen mumbled.

**Anyone notice the reference to TDI? If not, remember when Harold first met Leshawna? You might get it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas! I will be updating more frequently now. I have a whole entire plot set out for everyone but Cody. I'm almost done with his though! If anyone wants to hear it, just message me! Here's Chapter 6.**

Chapter 6

"Drama, awesome. Great for the ratings." Chris said as DJ and Bridgette were holding Courtney away from Gwen. "What makes it better is that you two are on the same team!"

"WHAT?" Courtney yelled.

"Great… just wreck my life some more." Gwen mumbled.

"Now I need you to pick a team name." Chris said.

"Team Victory!" said Harold. "It will bring us luck."

"Team Amazon." said Heather, Cody and Sierra.

"Mhmm, what should we pick?" whispered Tyler.

"Team 1?" said Owen

"Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot!" said Alejandro.

***Confessionals***

"What? Could you blame me? My team is terrible. I need to kiss up so we can get advantages from Chris in challenges." Alejandro said.

***Egypt***

"Nice name!" Chris said "Now here are your rewards. Each has their own advantages." He through a stick at Team Victory, a goat at Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, and a camel at Team Amazon.

"A stick! Are you kidding me? We were in first!" Leshawna ranted.

"Like I said, the rewards have their advantages. You need to get to the Nile where you will learn your next task. Oh and before you go, you might want to look out for scarabs. They're extra killy in mating season."

"It's a good thing they're nowhere around here." Leshawna said.

"Actually," Chris replied as he knocked over a container crawling with scarabs "They're right here!"

"AAHHHH" Everyone screamed. Team Chris had already run away. Team Victory and Team Amazon ran off together.

"NO! I will not go with HER!" Courtney screamed.

"And I don't want to go with HER!" Gwen spat back.

"I don't want to go with either of you!" Heather said. "Here!" She pushed Courtney into DJ, who was able to catch her. "Take her. Let's go"

"Why that little… why did she push me? It was all Gwen's fault!"

"I know, I know Courtney." DJ said.

"Y… You do?" Courtney stuttered.

"Of course." DJ replied. Bridgette gave him a confused look.

***Confessionals***

"I have to be nice to everyone! Mama didn't raise a jerk." DJ said.

"Why was DJ being so nice to Courtney? He's my friend! If only Geoff were here…" Bridgette confessed.

"DJ is so nice! I can't believe one of Duncan's friends could be such a gentleman…" Courtney looked at the camera like she just let out her biggest secret.

***Team Chris is… well you should know by now***

"Well I say we go THIS WAY!" Alejandro screamed to Noah.

"But it's obvious that the goat should know where the water is!" Noah said back.

"Let's have a vote." Alejandro said.

"Oooo. Votes! I looovvvee votes! Especially when they're for me!" Izzy said.

"Izzy you can't vote for yourself." Owen told her.

"Oh… then I vote for Noah!" She said.

"Me too" said Owen.

"Well that means I win, even if Tyler votes for you." Noah happily said.

"Fine let's go." Alejandro said. They stepped over a sand pile and saw the Nile.

"HA!" Noah smiled and pointed at Alejandro. They ran down to the Nile.

"Congratulations! Now you need to cross over here by building a boat!" Chris said into the megaphone across the river.

"What are we supposed to use?" said Tyler.

"I don't know, what about those reeds?" Chris suggested.

***Back to the others***

"… and she always is slouching!" Courtney was complaining about Gwen for the past 30 minutes.

"Mhmm." DJ said, he and the others had an annoyed look on their faces.

"Look! It's the others, and the Nile!" Leshawna said running to the reefs. The others ran too.

"What do we do?" Courtney asked Noah.

"Build a boat and put your item on it." Noah replied. Not realizing Chris forgot to mention that.

"Good idea Noah!" Chris said. "Do that too!"

The rest of Team Amazon showed up.

"What…" Heather said before getting interrupted.

"We are supposed to build a boat and sail it across with our item to Chris." DJ said.

"Good thing I'm a good weaver!" Seirra said. She ran down and started building. By the time the others were almost done, Team Amazon finished.

"Come on camel! Move it. Izzy can you tell it to get on the boat?" Heather said

Izzy opened her mouth but Noah quickly grabbed her and put his hand over it. "Nope! Izzy is our psychopath! Not yours!" He said.

Finally the camel went on, but the others had just finished. They all set sail. Then Lindsey spotted something in the water.

"Hey guys look! I think my purse fell in the water!" she said.

"That's not your purse Lindsey, that's an alligator!" Ezekiel said.

"Actually alligators are native to the USA, that's a crocodile." Harold corrected.

"Who cares? Let's get out of here!" Leshawna screamed.

"Just bop him on the nose with something! They hate that!" Harold told Ezekiel. Ezekiel grabbed the stick and tried to hit the alligator, but it ate the stick. Luckily for him, no one else noticed. The Amazons came in first, Team Chris in second, and Team Victory in last.

"Since you all finished, we'll have no elimination!" Chris said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

"Now just hand me you're items and we'll be on our way." Chris said. Team Amazon gave him the camel, Team Chris gave him the goat, and Team Victory turned to Ezekiel.

"C'mon Zeke! Where is it?" Harold asked.

"Umm, it was swallowed by the crocodile when I tried to hit it." He explained.

"I guess we are having an elimination then, Team Victory, meet me there." Chris said. Team Victory angrily stared at Ezekiel.

***High Class***

"Thanks Sierra, for helping us win." Said Cody.

"Cody? Thanking me? I think I might faint…" Sierra passed out.

"Heather, why did you get rid of Courtney instead of me?" Gwen asked.

"All strategic, and you're not as annoying." Heather replied. Gwen smiled. She knew Heather has changed.

_Maybe not everyone hates me…_ she thought.

***Confessionals***

"That Noah, he seems to know a lot. I've got to watch out for him." Alejandro said.

***Elimination***

"…and the last vote goes to Ezekiel!" Chris said.

"WHAT?" Ezekiel screamed. "You can't get rid of me! I'll be back… WOAH!" Chris pushed him off the plane with a parachute.

"Join us for the next episode of Total Drama World Tour!" Chris said.

**Long chapter! The hint from last time was that Bridgette and DJ held Leshawna back from Harold, and now Courtney form Gwen. Yeah I would notice that… **


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to skip Japan… it would have no effect to the story. So Harold is still out and Amazon is in high class. It would just be a rewritten script. Yukon! Chapter 7!**

***Low Class***

Team Victory and Team Chris were sitting on the benches across each other. Water was dripping from the ceiling, and it was freezing. Lindsey was staring at Alejandro, and Tyler was glaring at Alejandro. Bridgette was zoning out, most likely about Geoff. Leshawna was holding Harold's cape. Noah was sleeping, and Owen was eating (duh). DJ was in deep thought. _This is it… the episode that caused it all. I can't mess up. _He thought. Next thing you know Izzy burst through the vent, landing on Noah's lap, waking him up.

"Izzy get off of me!" he screamed.

"Ok! You know the High Class vents are much warmer." She said.

"Wait you were over there?" Alejandro asked.

"Yup!" Izzy replied.

"What did they say?" Alejandro needed information.

"I can't tell you! Heather caught me and told me to go back. She also said to not tell anyone. Especially you!"

***Confessionals***

"So Heather doesn't trust me. Smart girl. If I was able to get rid of a boy, I can easily get rid of a girl. I've got my eyes set on somebody…" Alejandro deviously said.

***Low Class… again***

Izzy finally settled down and sat on Owen's lap. Noah noticed a sticky note on the spot right next to him. He quickly grabbed it, hid it, and said "Hey I got to go to the bathroom. Be right back." Noah left to the confessionals and read the note.

_Noah_

_I stuck this on little miss psycho when I saw her in the vents._

_We need to meet soon._

_Heather._

Noah looked up at the camera and left.

***High Class***

"And you're a boyfriend stealer!" Courtney was again arguing with Gwen

"Well excuse me for not being a bossy little…" Gwen shot back.

"A bossy little what?" Courtney asked.

"Who cares?" Heather said. "Just shut up!"

"Fine." Gwen said. She sat down at the juice bar and Courtney went to the other end of the High class. Heather sat down across from Sierra and Cody in the comfortable plane seats.

"Thanks Heather, now I can finally here myself think." Cody said.

"Whatever you two want!" Heather said.

***Confessionals***

"Noah and I need more people in our alliance! I have to convince them to join." Heather said.

***Low class***

"All right cast! Time to head out!" The intercom said. While they stood up to leave, DJ grabbed an extra shirt. Noah caught up with Heather.

"Welcome to Yukon, Canada!" Chris announced, drinking his hot chocolate. "You might want to huddle together to keep warm." Lindsey and Izzy went to Alejandro, and Sierra quickly grabbed Cody. Alejandro looked over at Bridgette ready to put his plan into action, but DJ went over to Bridgette and said

"Bridge, you look cold! I brought an extra shirt, you can use it."

"Thanks DJ, but why did you bring an extra?" Bridgette asked

"Uh…" DJ had to think of something quick "Mamma always said be prepared? Yeah that's it."

"Attention cast! Time to start your challenge! You need to cross the river and follow the flags to the finish line." Chris told them "Ready? Set? Go!"

"C'mon Bridge, let's go!" DJ said as Bridgette followed.

"Wait guys! Can I come with you?" Courtney ran towards them. Bridgette gave DJ a 'No Way' look, but he still nodded yes.

"Noah, this way." Heather whispered. They took a small secret path.

"Oh Cody, lets follow Noah and Heather." Sierra took Cody by the hand and dragged him with her.

The rest just ran in different directions. DJ, Bridgette, and Courtney came to the sleds first, followed by Leshawna, Gwen, Owen, Izzy, Alejandro, and Lindsey. They got to their appropriate sleds and set off. But then Izzy noticed something.

"Hey, where's Noah?" she said. "And Heather, Sierra and Cody?" Alejandro grinned.

_Two of my biggest threats are lost! No way can I lose now! _He thought.

***The others***

"Where are we Heather?" Noah asked.

"I thought this was a short cut!" she said back.

"Wait… listen." Noah whispered.

"Heather! Noah!" they heard. They turned around to see Sierra and Cody following them.

"Did you follow us here!" Heather yelled.

"Well, I thought we were in an alliance." Sierra said back.

"Oh… I guess we are then." Heather said.

"We can't find the others. I think we're lost." Noah said.

"Crap." Cody sat down, holding his knees to his chest. "We're gonna have to wait." The rest of them sat down too.

***Race***

Everyone was coming down the hill. Team Amazon first, Team Chris second, and Team Victory last.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Chris said "You guys are missing people from your team!"

"They're probably dead. We can go on without them." Alejandro said.

"Like your thinking, but I don't want to get lawsuits so we're gonna have to find them." Chris said. "Because both of your teams are missing somebody, there is no elimination. Team Victory gets high class!"

***Others***

"I'm too young to die!" Noah screamed. Then they heard a helicopter above them. A rope fell down to them.

"Grab the rope and get up here!" Chris screamed into the megaphone. One by one they grabbed the rope and climbed up.

***Chris and Chef in the pilot's cockpit***

"Interesting episode eh Chef?" Chris nudged him with his elbow. "We'll see you next time on Total Drama World Tour!"

**Happy New Year from Massachusetts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! I wish I could tell somebody what was gonna happen, but that would ruin the story. Oh well. Next up, the Alps!**

** *Low Class***

"AACHOO!" Heather sneezed. "Why aren't you guys sick? You were with me!"

"I was wearing a sweater vest." Noah said.

"I was holding on to Cody." Sierra said.

"Ugh I'm so cold." Heather shivered.

***High Class***

"ACHOO!" They heard through the vents.

"Ugh will she ever stop!" Leshawna complained as she put a pillow over her ears.

"I know!" Lindsey said.

"Guys, she's sick! Give her a break." DJ said. "I'm gonna bring her a blanket."

"Why? She deserves to be sick after all she's done to us." Leshawna said.

"I'm just trying to be nice." DJ walked out the door.

*Low Class*

DJ walked in the door with a blanket. "I heard you sneezing, and thought you might need this." He handed her the blanket.

"Th- Th- Thanks." Heather said. She seemed shocked that someone was being nice to her. DJ walked back into first class. Heather wrapped the blanket around herself and looked up. Everything seemed normal, but Courtney was glaring at her. Noah saw that and quickly said

"Whoa are those the Alps?" Everyone looked out the windows on Noah's side.

"They're so pretty." Gwen was fascinated by the beautiful mountain range. She felt like she had no care in the world.

"The opposite of you." Courtney mumbled. Gwen heard it, but she just ignored Courtney now. The plane was coming closer and closer to the ground.

"Alright cast, the landing is gonna be a little bit bumpy. Ha ha." Chris said over the intercom. The plane violently shook, things were flying everywhere. Everybody held on to something, except Izzy, who seemed to be having fun.

BOOM!

"Looks like we're here. Go to the cargo hold for further notice!" the intercom said.

*Confessionals*

"So, DJ has been protecting Bridgette from me, it's like he knows my every move. I'll have to avoid them for a while, but Leshawna doesn't have anyone…" Alejandro planned.

*Cargo hold*

"Ok Chris we're here!" Courtney screamed. "Hello?"

Suddenly, the cargo doors opened and everybody fell. They were all screaming, except for Izzy, who was laughing. They all landed in different places. Alejandro tried to catch Leshawna, but she fell on him.

"Thanks Alejandro." Leshawna was swooning over him.

"No problem." Alejandro gasped.

Chris came over on a parachute/helicopter thing. "You're next challenge is to climb to the top of the mountain without causing an avalanche." He whispered.

They all climbed to the top where there were giant meat grinders and piles of raw meat.

"Today's first challenge is to grind up all the meat into a sausage grinder and put it in the sausage bag. Once your done you ride down the Mountain." Chris said as the camera panned to a pretty, sunny, rainbow hill. "No, not that one, that one." He pointed to a dark scary jagged mountain side. "Get started!" Owen quickly ran over to his pile and started eating it.

"Owen! What are you doing?" Alejandro screamed.

"Whoa Al, let him eat. Then we can ride him down the mountain." Noah said.

"True." Alejandro walked away to Leshawna. All the other members of team Victory were working.

"That stupid Heather. Why I outta…" Leshawna mumbled sitting next to the grinder. Alejandro over heard her and said

"Senorita. If you hate Heather so much, why don't you get revenge? Maybe cost her the win in the next challenge?" He suggested.

"Yeah… you're right!" Leshawna said. All the teams finished, Team Victory with a normal sausage, Team Chris with Owen, and Team Amazon with a tiny one. Sierra mad a "Meat Cody" with a lot of the sausage. They all headed down the hill when a savage goat tried to attack them, but they all screamed and caused another avalanche sending them down to the bottom. There was a bunch of dancing squares.

"Now for our next challenge! You have to stay on the electric dancing boards while facing other teams." Chris explained. " 2 people on Team Victory sit out, and 2 people from Team Chris is really hot and Team Amazon will sit out." Lindsey, Bridgette, Gwen, Courtney, Izzy and Tyler sat out.

"But that's not fair!" Bridgette said.

"Oh well. Cry about it." Chris said.

Noah was facing Leshawna. He slapped her, but she kicked him off the platform into the snow. Cody was facing Alejandro. Cody tried to slap him, but missed. Alejandro slapped him right off the platform. Sierra saw that and screamed "CODY!" She gave an evil face to DJ and kicked him off. Owen, from being zapped, started puking up sausage and fell off, making Heather the winner. Now, Leshawna was facing Heather. Noah knew that Heather would get her tooth knocked out if he didn't do anything. Alejandro gave Leshawna a wink. She turned around to face Heather.

"You've had this coming for 3 seasons!" Leshawna screamed.

"Heather! Look out!" Noah shouted. Heather stepped out of the way causing Leshawna to fall off the platform. Alejandro glared at Noah. Sierra kicked him from behind and Team Amazon won first class.

"Noah? Why'd you do that?" Alejandro asked.

"Leshawna fell off right? Her team is angry at her so she'll be gone." Noah remarked. Alejandro deviously smiled.

*Confessionals*

"Noah has a strategic mind. He could use it with me or against me. He's one of my biggest threats." Alejandro said.

*Elimination*

"And the last barf bag goes to… DJ!" Chris said "Leshawna, time to go."

"What? But… I almost got Heather!" she said when Chris pushed her almost out the plane door. Alejandro was behind the statue and waved her good bye. "You!" Leshawna said before she fell.

"Well that's the ending for now, stop in next time for Total. Drama. World Tour!

**Next update is gonna be super exiting! School made me busy so it took a while to finish. On New Year's Eve I was gonna have a marathon, but we went to Boston. Sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woot! Chapter 9! A major thing will happen. I forgot New York, oh well. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I had way too much sugar…**

"Finally it's not cold!" Lindsey said. "The weather has been terrible lately!"

"Uh Lindsey, it was cold because we were in different countries." Noah said.

"Right…" she said.

Owen was sleeping, strapped to the wall in between Izzy and Alejandro. He was very restless and would flail at the slightest noise. He put his hand on Alejandro. "Owen! Get your hand off of me!" he said.

"Plane… flying… CRASH!" Owen flailed his arms. Izzy dodged it, but Alejandro was hit in the eye. "Huh what?" Owen woke up. "Al! Are you ok?" Owen asked.

"Just… dandy." Alejandro really hated Owen. "Nothing that ice, time, and revenge will heal." He mumbled. Chef came over and gave him an eye patch.

***High Class***

"We will be departing to the Amazon in a few minutes!" said the intercom.

_I know this cursed us last time, but I just want to go home now…_

"Team Amazon in the Amazon! We're sure to win!" Gwen said.

"SHUSH! Now you've cursed us!" Sierra said.

"Well at least we know who to vote out if we lose." Heather said.

"Alright cast we're here!" the intercom said.

***Outside***

"… And you should watch out for the Zing Zings." Chris explained. "Now Team Amazon, we need one of you to hold Cody's epipen. Any volunteers?"

"Oh Oh Pick me!" Sierra begged.

"Give it to Sierra." Cody said.

"Eeee!" Sierra screamed and grabbed the pen. "I won't leave your side."

"Great…" Cody mumbled.

"Alright now that that's all set, Ready, Set, GO!" Chris yelled. Everyone started to run at the same pace. But then Owen started to slow down, causing Team Chris to go behind. Team Amazon and Team Victory came to a fork in the road.

"Where should we go DJ?" Bridgette asked.

"The left." Team Victory left.

"I say we go to the right." Gwen said. "I don't care if you guys go the other way."

Courtney shrugged her shoulders and started to walk to the left. "Stop." Cody grabbed her arm and followed Gwen. Sierra and Heather went with them too. Finally, Team Chris arrived at the fork.

"Let's go left." Noah told the others.

"I agree pal." Alejandro said.

"I know your tricks, they won't work on me." Noah told him.

"What tricks?" Alejandro deviously smiled.

***Team Victory***  
They made it to a big zip line with Chris there. "Congrats! Your team, more of a trio, made it here first! You get to use the T-bar while the others will use hand on hand." Chris said. "Also, because it is almost night time, you get these fresh bananas!"

"Yes!" Lindsey cheered. DJ grabbed onto the bar, while Lindsey and Bridgette held on to him and the bananas. "WooooHoooo!" They screamed while going down the zip line.

***Team Amazon***

"Look the Zing Zings!" Sierra said.

"Yeah right. Gwen said. She went over to them and took off their masks. "Let's keep going."

***Team Chris***

"We finally made it to the line!" Owen said.

"But because Team Victory used the bar, you'll have to go hand over hand." Chris explained.

"I'll go first!" Tyler grabbed the rope and slid down. "AAAHHH ROPE BURN!" He fell into the piranha infested water and quickly swam to shore. Izzy grabbed Noah and Owen and jumped on the rope walking to the other side. Alejandro grabbed his belt and made a makeshift t bar and slid down to the other side.

***Team…Trio Victory***

"It's getting dark, let's stay here and eat." Bridgette suggested.

"I agree." DJ said. They all started eating and fell asleep.

***Team Amazon***

"We've been traveling in circles Gwen!" Heather said wearily.

"Then let's rest." They all fell asleep.

***Team Chris***

They all sat by the fire sleeping except for Alejandro. Next thing you know giant catipillers appeared behind them. Alejandro pushed Owen into them and fell asleep. "I think my eye is feeling slightly better." He snickered.

***Morning Trio Victory***

"Wow guys look!" Lindsey pointed at a huge mountain. "It's pichu macho!"

"Machu Pichu Lindsey." Bridgette said. "Let's go!" Trio Victory made it to the top.

"Now you need to find a golden statue!" Chris said.

They ran off into different places. Team Chris came shortly after.

"Hey where's the big guy?" Chris said.

Alejandro slapped his head. "I'll go look." He found Owen wrapped in caterpillar gook and took him back. By the time they started looking, trio Victory found the gold piece.

"Looks like we're gonna need another helicopter to pick up Team Amazon." Chris said. They found the Amazons and brought them on the plane.

***Elimination***

"…Gwen… would be out if there was an elimination!" Chris said.

"Wait. I quit." Gwen said. "Cody, you've been super sweet to me." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sierra looked jealous. "And Sierra, you'll be a perfect girlfriend to him." Sierra's look lightened up. "Heather, you're nice under that evil mind. And finally Courtney." Gwen grabbed a parachute, went to the door, turned around, and flipped Courtney off. Gwen jumped.

"That was interesting…" Chris turned back to the camera. "We'll see you next time on Total. Drama. Woooorrrrlllddd Tooooouuurrrrr!"

**Snow day! I can barely see the road. Gwen will have her own chapters at Playa de Losers. There's the set up for her and Trent!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Paris! Excitement! Drama! We're gonna have separate chapters for Gwen! I use a lot of exclamation points! Chapter 10!**

"Sorry cast! There seems to be a storm coming in. We're gonna have to land until it stops." Chris said over the intercom.

_Storm? I don't remember a storm…_ DJ thought.

"Because I don't want to get lawsuits from letting 3rd class die, everyone move to the 1st class!" The intercom said. Everyone walked into 1st class. Sierra was using her laptop.

"EEEE!" she said sitting down on the couch next to DJ and Bridgette. "I got internet access!"

"Can you video chat?" Bridgette asked.

"Yuppies!" Sierra replied.

"Can I video chat with Geoff?" Bridgette asked.

"Sure!" Sierra handed her the laptop.

_Thank you Universe! _DJ thought. "I'll go get some water." DJ left. While he was getting the water he noticed Chris getting into some kind of bomb shelter. He could slightly see a black motorcycle Chris was polishing. _Weird, I didn't think Chris would be into bikes._ DJ was walking back with the waters he heard someone scream.

"GEOFF!" Bridgette was the one who screamed. DJ quickly ran over to her and looked at the computer screen. Geoff was making out with Katie. "Why would you do this to me?"

Geoff looked up, surprised. "I can explain!" he said.

"No Geoff, you can't. WE'RE THROUGH!" Bridgette shut the computer and cried in a pillow.

"Bridge…" DJ was trying to comfort her. _Thanks a lot Universe. _He angrily thought. Little did he know, Alejandro watched this whole thing play out.

"Wadda you know?" Chris said over the intercom. "The storm finally cleared. Everyone back to your designated spots."

_Wow seriously? _DJ was ticked off.

***3****rd**** Class***

"Where's Izzy?" Owen asked.

"I saw her go in the cockpit with chef." Alejandro said. All their eyes widened. The plane shook. Everyone was flying around.

"There's gonna be some… hey don't push that!" Chef said over the intercom. The plane was spinning on the water and landed outside the Louvre. The cast went outside.

"Well, this is not where we were supposed to land…" Chris said. "Oh well."

"OMG! Paris! The city of love." Sierra said entranced by Cody.

"Love…" Bridgette had a tear fall from her eye.

"It's gonna be ok Bridge." DJ patted her back.

"Alright! We have a challenge. Follow me inside" Chris said. "Welcome to the Love!"

"Don't you mean Louvre?" Courtney corrected.

"Whatever. For your challenge today you must find the missing pieces of the statue I give you and place it together." Chris handed each team a different statue. "You also have to avoid these." He pulled open a nearby crate containing a yeti and a bear with a chainsaw. Everyone screamed and ran.

"Let's split up. I'll take Heather and Sierra, you get Cody." Courtney took Heather and started to head off in the same direction as Team Victory.

The yeti was chasing after Team Chris when Noah turned around and pretended he had a ball in his hand. "See the ball? See it? Go get it!" He pretended to throw the ball. The yeti went chasing after it. "Sucker."

*Sierra and Cody*

"Oh Cody… isn't this so romantic." Sierra was holding some pieces and Cody was too.

"Look Sierra! There's a piece." Cody pointed up on top of a big statue. They put down the pieces and went to go grab it. "Ugh it's too high!" They heard rumbling. "What was that?" The bear with the chain saw came around the corner.

"Don't you dare touch my CODY!" Sierra lunged for the bear. The bear was so scared it threw its chain saw and ran. The chain saw slightly hit the statue with the piece. The piece fell and Sierra caught it. "Let me put this down for you honey." She bent over to put it down when the statue started to fall.

"Sierra look out!" Cody jumped and pushed Sierra out of harm's way. He then grabbed the pieces and ran towards her. The statue fell and crashed into a million pieces.

"Cody, you saved me!" Sierra grabbed his head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They started to walk back to the others.

*Team Victory*

"We're almost done finding our parts!" Lindsey cheered.

"Yeah!" DJ high fived her with his open hand. Bridgette had her head down and her hands in her pockets. DJ looked at her concerned.

"DJ!" Courtney was running towards him with Heather following her. "We're almost done! What about you?"

"Us too. I think I see our last piece." DJ pointed to 2 pieces high up on top of a painting. DJ could easily reach it, because of his height. Courtney tried to reach hers, but couldn't.

"DJ can you help me out?" she asked.

"Sure!" He grabbed theirs too.

Every team was finished grabbing their pieces and started putting them together. Bridgette was sitting in a corner looking down. Next thing you know, the Yeti came hurdling back towards the cast. It knocked over Team Victory's statue causing it to break into little pieces. Everyone else finished.

"Looks like Victory is on the chopping block… again!" Chris said. "Amazon high class"

*Eliminations*

"One vote for Lindsey, one vote for Bridgette…" Chris was reading the votes. " And the next person voted off of TDWT is… Lindsey! Bridgette is safe? Wow!"

"Alright! I've had a good time. Bye!" Lindsey grabbed the parachute and jumped. Bridgette had a surprised look on her face.

*Confessionals*

"DJ didn't vote me out… someone actually cares about me…" Bridgette looked a bit cheered up.

"This… this is good. Bridgette and Courtney just broke up, and Heather is single also… I've got a plan."

*Cockpit*

"I did not see that coming! What about you Chef." Chris asked. Chef shrugged his shoulders. "Hopefully next episode will be even better. See you next time on Total. Drama. Woooorrrrllllddd Toooouuuuurrr."

**Heheheh. I bet none of you saw that coming. Ok maybe some. Next chapter might be a Gwen one. Gwen chapters are shorter and less consistent than the others. Snow day again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Had a bit of writers block for this Gwepisode. Yup Gwepisode. Snow day today… again! These chapters are gonna be smaller than the normal ones. Sorry. Chapter… um… 11? I'm losing track.**

_Here it comes. Playa de Losers. Wait 'till everyone ignores me and treats me like dirt. _Gwen thought. The boat had just reached the dock.

"GWEN!" Leshawna was running towards her. She gave her a hug. "It has been so boring without you here! Sorry about what happened with you, Courtney and Duncan."

"Thanks Leshawna. I missed you too." Gwen said. Leshawna started to walk away.

"Aren't you coming Gwen?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Hey guess what I heard." Leshawna said.

"I don't know. What?"

"I was walking back to my room and heard some music. I looked into the room across the hall and saw Trent playing his guitar."

"So?" Gwen wasn't very interested.

"He was singing 'Gwen oh Gwen, why won't you come back to me.'" Leshawna led Gwen to the rest of the campers. Gwen blushed when she saw Trent sitting by the pool with his guitar. Sadie was by his hip.

_Where's Katie? She's usually with Trent too. _Gwen thought.

Trent looked up from his guitar. "Oh my God. Gwen!" He put down his guitar and ran towards her. Sadie immediately glared at Gwen. Trent hugged Gwen, but quickly let go. "Sorry. I just got a little bit over exited there." Leshawna nudged Gwen with her elbow and winked.

"Is that Harold? Coming sugar baby!" Leshawna was obviously acting. Sadie got up and walked towards Gwen too.

"Gwen." She said.

"Nice to see you again too, Sadie." Gwen kept looking around. "Where's Duncan?"

"He's lost. Nobody knows where he is." Trent said.

"You sounded a bit excited there Trent." Gwen giggled. Trent's eyes widened.

"Oh… I'm so sorry!"

"Trent I was kidding! Calm down." Gwen laughed.

"Soooo Trent, are we going to the campfire tonight?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah sure, Gwen you want to come?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know…"

"Pleeeeeaaaasssseee?" Trent did puppy eyes.

"Oh alright."

"YES! I mean cool." Trent walked away.

"I got my eyes on you." Sadie walked away too.

"Alright then." Gwen went over to Leshawna again.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"How'd what go?" Gwen was confused.

"You and Trent."

"What! No, I'm not interested in him anymore." Gwen's face was red.

"Whatever you say." Leshawna turned to Harold.

"Leshawna did you hear about what happened to Katie and Geoff?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah. I knew he was cheating on Bridgette with Katie. I just knew it."

"WHAT?" Gwen was shocked. "Poor Bridgette… there goes DJ's plan…"

"Huh I didn't hear you." Leshawna said.

"Nothing." Gwen looked down. "I'm going to my room. See ya later."

**BAM! DONE! I know it's kinda stupid, ok very stupid. But it will get better! I promise! BTW I need all of you guy's help. I need a love song, with Spanish in it. I only know one; it's called Mi Amore by Velvet. Tell me what you think of the chorus. It will play a HUGE part in the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyz! I like the letter Z. Special thanks to spadder13 for giving me a song! It's the last sentence of… the thing that would give away the chapter… He he ^^ Chapter urrr… um … 12? Oh and I kinda forgot the copyrights sooooo I don't own Total Drama World Tour.**

** *Low Class***

"We'll be landing soon" Chris said over the intercom. DJ was listening to his MP3 player, Noah and Alejandro were lying down, just looking up at the ceiling. Tyler was angrily glaring at DJ and Bridgette.

"What are you looking at?" Bridgette asked.

"You two are the reason that Lindsey is out of the game!" Tyler screamed.

"Tyler, man calm down." Owen said.

"Mhmhmhm mi amor amor amore take my heart take my hand, amor amor amore our love will never end. Mmm…hhmm… fly away with me my angel from heaven sent, me amor amor amore take my heart take my heart mi amore." DJ was humming.

"Alright we will be landing in 1 minute!" The intercom said.

***High Class***

"Aaaahhhh high class is so relaxing." Courtney said. She and Heather were leaning back on their chairs with a facial. Sierra was sitting next to Cody looking out the window. Suddenly water filled up in the window.

"Why are we landing in the middle of the ocean? Up now we're not. Why are we landing in the middle of the? Up now we're not. Why are we?" Sierra said until Heather covered her mouth.

"All cast outside!" Chris said.

Everyone walked to the door, but fell into the water. Luckily, they all grabbed onto a raft.

"Welcome to my birth place, Newfoundland!" Alright then cast, you need to race to that house over there." Chris pointed to a little speck along the sea. "DJ and Bridgette, you get the motor boat. The rest of you have to row. Also, you have to try and catch fish along the way. Ready? Set? GO!"

Immediately, DJ and Bridgette went ahead. Izzy was catching lots of fish for Team Chris, but Team Amazon was ahead of them. Eventually, Team Victory came in first, Amazon second, and Chris in last.

"Sorry team Chris is extremely dashingly hot, you can't compete in this section of the competition." Chris said.

"But, we were the only ones to catch fish!" Alejandro complained.

"Which you will bake for the winning team."

"Aw No!" Alejandro moaned.

"Now get to work." Chris pointed towards a pile of fish.

*Ring Ring*

"Hello? What do you mean we ran out of items for our challenge! Fine. Gosh" Chris put down his phone. "Looks like team Victory and team Amazon are in high class!"

"Woohoo!" They cheered.

***Team Chris***

"Finally were done!" Alejandro said.

"Mainly because Owen at almost all of it." Noah pointed to Owen who was on the ground in one of his fantasies. "Let's go inside." Noah said. They all went inside. Sinceit was late, everyone but Noah and Alejandro were sleeping. Alejandro was writing something in the corner and Noah was trying to see what it was.

"Watcha writing?" Noah asked.

"I'll tell you once I'm done." Alejandro stood up and snuck into High class.

***High Class***

Alejandro was sneaking by all of the sleeping cast members. He put a letter in Courtney's bag, one in Heather's bag, and one in Bridgette's bag. Alejandro snuck back into lower class.

***Lower Class… ALEJANDRO STOP GOING PLACES***

"What did you do?" Noah asked.

"A simple plan, of course. I wrote a love note to Courtney, Heather, and Bridgette. I wrote something in Spanish so they would know it was me. I wouldn't want anyone else finding my name on it. They will fight over me and knock each other off the plane in a fight for my love."

"HEATHER?" Noah's eyes widened.

"Yeah Heather, why would you care?"

"Nothing. Wait, what did you write down?"

"A poem. Here I have another copy."

_Mi amor amor amore take my heart take my had_

_Amor amor amore_

_Our love will never end_

_Fly away with me my angel_

_From heaven sent_

_Mi amor amor amore_

_Take my heart_

_Mi amore._

_Love, your secret admirer. _

_Déjame que ya no tengo nada que perder._

"So, you think it'll work?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah... wait a second. I think I heard that before."

"Heard what?"

"The poem… Oh no." Noah's eyes widened.

"What? Did I mess up?" Alejandro seemed worried.

"One problem with this poem. This is a song."

"Song? No problem."

"Not just a song. Remember earlier today? DJ was listening to that song on his MP3 player!" Alejandro's eyes widened.

"Crap. But this could also work with us. Instead, DJ will fill the role of me. We could win the game!"

"We?"

"Both of us are equally smart. We can dominate the game."

"Alright then." Noah shook hands with Alejandro.

***Confessionals***

"You think I'm really gonna help him? This is too easy!" Noah said.

**Kinda short… oh well. And Hawkfire11 you got me into NoahxIzzy. But it's too late to change the story. Meh. See ya later…z.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for a late update! I've been working on my other story Dabbles! Also, I'm working on a profile picture. There's a poll on my profile for you guys! Chapter 13!**

***First Class***

"Hey what's this?" Courtney was awake to find a letter in her bag. She looked around making sure nobody was looking, and opened the letter. She gasped. "I have a secret admirer? Who could it be?" _It has to be somebody from high class who knows Spanish… Isn't DJ from Jamaica? He must know Spanish! Oh my God! DJ's my secret admirer! I gotta tell somebody. _"Heather…Heather!" She shook Heather awake.

"What… WHAT?" She yelled. Courtney quickly covered Heather's mouth.

"Sshhh" Courtney let her grip go. "I need to show you something." Courtney pulled out the letter Heather's eyes widened.

***Confessionals***

"Courtney got one too? I saw mine in the middle of the night. I'll keep it a secret. My secret admirer probably just wanted to trick the other girls into falling for him. But I know he's mine." Heather said.

***First Class***

"I think I know who it is!" Courtney whispered.

"Who?" Heather was anxious.

"DJ." Heather thought a second. DJ did make perfect sense. After all, he was one of the only boys in first class. "Promise you won't tell!"

"Promise." Heather knew not to tell Courtney about hers, she knew it would work in her favor.

***Later***

"Hmm what's this?" Bridgette was looking through her bag and spotted a letter. She opened and read it. _Mi amore? Where have I heard this before?_ She looked around the room. Sierra was making something for Cody, who looked scared, Courtney and Heather were talking, and DJ was listening to his IPod. _DJ! It was that song he was listening to! Keep quiet about it Bridgette… you never know for sure._

"Alright cast! We should be landing… What do you mean out of fuel?" Chris went off the intercom. "Yeah you may want to hold on to something. Ha ha." Immediately Sierra grabbed Cody.

"Don't worry my Codykinz… you'll always be safe with me." Cody gulped. DJ unplugged his IPod only to be grabbed onto by Courtney, Heather, and Bridgette.

***Low Class***

"Look Big-O! A door! I'm gonna open it!" Izzy reached for the door.

"NO IZZY DON'T!" Noah screamed, but it was too late. Izzy fell outside the plane along with Owen. The plane crashed on both of them.

"Oh. Darn. Looks like we missed Tahiti. I guess Jamaica's gonna have to do." Chris looked over at the cast. "So… stay here while I get a challenge set." Chris was about to walk away.

"CHRIS! Owen and Izzy are stuck under the plane!" Courtney yelled.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh. Somebody take them to the medical units" Chef came over and took them away.

***Izzy and Owen***

"Boy what a headache. Iz? Are you there?" Owen was in the clinic bed and Izzy was unconscious next to him. She sat up and immediately started writing. "Iz are you ok? What are you writing?"

"I am well Owen. I am creating a plan for the creation of a time machine." Next thing you know military sergeants came in and grabbed Izzy.

"We need to take her out of here." They were lifting off.

"Izzy NO!"

"Bye Owen!"

***Others***

"Oh crap." Heather said, looking down at the water below. They were on a 20 ft. cliff above the water.

"The challenge is you have to dive down into the water and get the gold treasure… other known as 'Chef's Friday Night Bling'" Chris snickered. "Try not to get attacked by the electric eels and sharks… just a precaution."

"Ok. Who's gonna go first?" Courtney asked, trembling.

"That's for your team to decide." Chris said. "Now let's get going! This is only a 30 minute show!"

"Okay then!" Bridgette looked down. "Oh… gosh. I can't believe I'm actually afraid of this!" She was trembling.

"It's okay Bridge. I guess I'll go first." DJ patted her on the back and took off his shirt, revealing his strong body.

"Wow…" Courtney swooned. Heather and Bridgette were just staring.

_Alright DJ pull this together. _He thought. But before DJ knew it, Tyler ran past him.

"I GOT THIS!" Tyler screamed running off the cliff. He tried to dive in, but did more of a belly flop. "OUCH!" He yelped. "YEAH! I got it!" He said… but he actually brought up an electric eel and was electrocuted. DJ dived in after him, followed by Courtney. While underwater, DJ saw the gold and was swimming towards it, but he saw Courtney getting electrocuted by an eel. She was slowly sinking to the bottom, so he grabbed the gold, then her. DJ held her in his arms while walking out of the water.

"Ouch. Hey can you bring her to the tent?" Chris asked DJ.

"Sure." Heather and Bridgette were glaring at Courtney.

***The doctor tent… thingy***

"No…" Owen was sitting there in disbelief that Izzy was gone. DJ just walked in and put Courtney down on a bed.

"Thanks for saving me DJ." She said dreamily.

"No problem."

"Hey Chef! Are they gonna be ready for the next challenge?" Chris asked.

"Sure just give me a minute." Chef said in his nurse costume.

***Next Challenge***

"Alright then. Since everyone… well almost everyone is back, we can start the next challenge. "Team Victory, because you won the last challenge, you get helmets!" Chris tossed them 2 helmets.

"Um Chris, why do we need helmets?" Heather asked.

"Because, we're doing the bobsled… of DEATH!" Chris snickered. "If you fail to complete it, you automatically lose and will be eliminated. Only 2 from each team can compete at once. Up first, Team Amazon!" The "Bobsled of Death" was a rickety big course that ended in an emptied pool. Cody and Sierra were on top of the course on a bobsled.

"Oh Cody, don't you think bobsleds are so cozy?" She hugged him. Chris set off the buzzer and the started to go and screamed. They finally reached the ending, but crashed the landing.

"Ow. 58 seconds. Let's see if Team Chris is Deliciously Heavenly Hot can beat it!" Tyler and Alejandro were on the sled now.

"Man I don't know about this." Tyler said to Alejandro.

"Just trust your instincts." The buzzer went off and Alejandro pushed the bobsled. He stayed calm, but Tyler was screaming and flailing his arms. At the ending Tyler landed on his face, but Alejandro landed safely on his feet.

"Hmm, 57 seconds. You beat the girls…" Chris said

"HEY!" Cody interrupted.

"As I was saying, you beat the Amazons, but just by a little bit. Finally Team Victory is up!" Chris said into his loud speaker.

"We're right here you don't need it anymore!" Courtney said.

"TOO BAD!" He screamed into her face. Bridgette and DJ were at the top on the bobsled.

"DJ I'm scared!" Bridgette trembled.

"Yeah. Me too, but we gotta do this. Hold on!" Bridgette grabbed onto DJ's back, much to Courtney's and Heather's dislike. Chris pulled the buzzer and they whizzed past the course.

"WOW! Impressive 48 seconds!" Chris said. "Well, I would hold an elimination ceremony, but we DON"T HAVE FUEL! So I guess all of you are safe." The cast cheered. "Will we get enough fuel to fly away and continue the show? Will I get off this island while I'm still young?"

"Not unless we landed in the 70's" Noah snickered until Chris pushed him into the empty pool.

"Find out next time on Total… Drama… World Tour!"

**LONG CHAPTER! Well, I recently got into Lucky Star (An anime show). It's really cute and you guys should check it out! Also, check out my poll on my channel! So as we say in Mass, see yah latah!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So BUSY! God. I'll try to make quicker episodes. This is a Gwen episode, and it takes place at the Aftermath. Hear it goes. Chapter…. Let me check…14!**

"You almost ready Gwen?" Leshawna said through the door of Gwen's room.

"Yeah I'll be done soon." Gwen was staring at her reflection in the mirror. _Maybe this "Back in Time" thing wasn't so bad._ She thought. _I mean the only ones who are actually angry at me are Duncan and Courtney, well and Sadie too. I wonder why? Maybe she thinks I like Trent. No way!_

"C'mon Gwen! We need to go!" Leshawna called.

"Coming!" Gwen went out the door with Leshawna.

***Aftermath***

"Hey there fans! Welcome back to the Total Drama Aftermath!" Geoff announced "I'm Geoff and this is my co-host Blainely!"

"Thanks Geoff. Now let's introduce the peanut gallery!" Blainely pointed to the peanut gallery, who were all at posts with phones.

"Now before we start, we need your help. As you probably know, Total Drama has run out of money for fuel. And the only way we can keep this show running is if you call the number on the screen and donate." Geoff pointed down at a number that showed up on television. "We need 100,000 dollars by the end of the show."

"I bet those calls are rushing in!" Blainely turned her head towards the peanut gallery. No phones were ringing.

"Well. Any minute now." Geoff said. Still nothing happened.

"Maybe we need some acts." Blainely said.

"Yeah. Anyone up for the Drama Brothers?" The crowd screamed.

"Sorry guys, Cody's not here, and Sasquachenaqua is sick." Harold said.

"Oh. Darn it." Geoff looked down.

"I'll dance!" Leshawna stood up and walked over to the middle of the stage and started dancing. The phones started to ring.

"Wow! It looks like Leshawna's terrible dancing is working!" Geoff pointed out. The tally screen was up to 10 thousand dollars.

"We're not even five minutes into the show and we're one fifth there!" Blainely said.

"Then I guess we could maybe interview someone. How about we have the fans vote!" Geoff pointed towards the screen.

"Great idea Geoff!" Blainely said. "Start voting now!" She pointed towards the crowd. Heads of the cast were flashing on the screen. It started to slow down until it landed on Gwen. Gwen's eyes widened.

"Ooh oh. This is gonna be fun." Geoff rubbed his hands together. Gwen gulped and moved to the couch that last time, almost cost Gwen her life with a giant anvile.

"So Gwen. My first question for you is, How does it feel to be a home wrecker?" Geoff deviously asked.

"Home wrecker? Seriously? I'm not a home wrecker! When will you guys get over it?" Gwen yelled.

"Oh really? Play the clip!" Geoff pointed to the screen. It showed Courtney, Gwen, and Duncan back in Egypt.

"At least Duncan loves me!" Gwen shouted on the screen. Geoff paused it and circled Courtney's head in a dark red marker.

"Look at her face. Pure heartbreak!" Geoff pointed out. Gwen just sat there silently. "Also look at this hidden confessional that we found before Duncan got lost. The screen was full of static and Duncan in the confessionals.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I like Gwen. Now that Courtney and I broke up I would go out with her. I only said I hated her because I didn't want anyone to know the truth. I… I guess you could say I l…love her." Duncan leaned over and put his elbows on his knees looking up into space. The screen went blank again.

"Whoa! Who knew?" Blainely said. Gwen just sat there motionless.

"But it doesn't stop there! If you want me to tell you call now!" Geoff pointed to the number again. Immediately phones started to ring. The number of money on the screen rose up to 90,000 dollars.

"Only 10,000 more dollars! Geoff, show the footage!" Blainely pointed to him.

"More footage? But I did nothing else wrong!" Gwen yelled.

"Gweny Gwen Gwen." Geoff put his arm around her shoulder. "Of course there's more." Geoff turned towards the camera. "So, Gwen can't even help but cheat on Duncan! Role the clip!" Geoff pointed to the screen again. This time it showed the cast at Playa de Losers sitting around a campfire.

"Oh look. We're out of hotdogs." Trent said holding an empty wrapper. He stood up. "I'll go grab some." Gwen stood up too.

"I'll come with you." Gwen followed Trent to the kitchen. The kitchen was well-sized, so it was hard to find the hotdogs.

"Wow whoever hid the hotdogs is very good at hiding stuff!" Trent said looking in the fridge

"Nice choice of words you chose there Trent." Gwen sarcastically said, snickering at her own joke.

"Ha ha very funny. How about we make this interesting. Whoever finds the hotdogs first wins!" Trent said

"Oh you're on." Gwen started to run towards cabinets, looking through them. Trent was tearing up everything in the fridge. They both turned to face the counter in between them, and on top of it were the hotdogs. They both ran towards it.

"They're mine!" Trent yelled as he was running.

"Oh no you don't!" Gwen giggled as she came even closer. Next thing you know, the two banged into each other, causing Gwen to fall on Trent. They laughed for a bit, but then noticed how close they were. Gwen stood up and rubbed the back of her head.

"We shouldn't speak of this." Trent got up and said. The screen paused. Gwen sat there, red faced.

"Let's see the voting now!" Geoff looked to the screen, which was now numbers. "95,000!"

"Wow! Only 5,000 more!" Blainely said. "So, what are we doing next?"

"Umm, wow. I don't know." Geoff pondered. "How about we keep asking little Miss cheater over here." Geoff snickered. Gwen stood up, very angry.

"I'M THE CHEATER? HUH? WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Gwen screamed.

"Drama! I love it. Role the clip!" Blainely pointed at the screen.

"WHAT? No no no don't!" Geoff waved his hands to stop. But it was too late. The screen showed Bridgette crying in front of a laptop. On the laptop was Geoff making out with Katie.

"Pause the clip!" Gwen grabbed the marker from Geoff's hand. "Pure heartbreak." She mimicked. Geoff was about to say something but paused.

"Blainely! Do something!" Geoff finally muttered.

"Why should I? Gwen just got us more money than we needed! The phones are still ringing!" Blainely laughed.

"Uh…umm. Well look at the time! It looks like the aftermath is over! Well See ya!" Geoff eagerly said.

**Well hello guys! Yup I'm still alive. Sorry for such a wait, I had pneumonia for the past week. But oh well I'll try to upload more often! **

**Kol Kol Kol… If you get that I love you.**


	15. Just a Message

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you know I am still continuing this story, but I've been very busy lately so updates will take a long time. I'm just letting you all know I'm still alive and will write more.**

**Kol Kol Kol~**

**30Mak30**


End file.
